


regne's famous library

by romvnxvas



Series: secrets don't last long in regne [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Academia, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romvnxvas/pseuds/romvnxvas
Summary: serena barzán doesn't know how a study session with léone beneventi at 6am turned into this.but she's not complaining.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Serena Barzán/Léone Beneventi
Series: secrets don't last long in regne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795819
Kudos: 4





	regne's famous library

Serena Barzán doesn't know how she ended up where she is.

That's a lie, actually. The blond girl does know very well how she ended up at 6am in REGNE'S enormous library, debating with herself if she made a bad choice in accepting Léone Beneventi's help in philosophy at the crack of dawn – because, obviously, the italian girl is an early riser. Why wouldn't she be? She runs half the school's extracurricular activities and is part of the other half, and 24 hours is surely something that makes her already late to half her agenda.

Early for Serena is 9am, and it takes her about two cups of coffe to be actually functioning at that time. She vaguely remembers Léone calling her at 5:30 (how did the girl had her number, anyway?), complaining about the cavernous library's chilly exterior, the italian rolling her (pretty, _cold_ ) emerald eyes and sighing through her (red, _mesmerizing_ ) lips at Serena's behavior.

And then she has books and shelves digging into her back, an oof escaping her lungs when she's slammed against a bookcase, the whole thing rattling despite having had been sculpted from heavy mahogany wood. Léone's nose had brushed against her's and Serena had to remember to breath.

The recalling made the spanish girl take a breath again, and the feeling of a book's hardcover brushing her spine makes her focus on the present. She whines at the feel, the uncomfortable position being pushed down her mind when fingertips traces a cheekbone to push a lock of golden hair away, leaning until noses bump and breathes mix.

"Keep quiet."

Serena can't keep the whimper down at the murmured words, staring back at Léone when pressure is made on her lips, fingers slipping inside mouth. She shakes her head.

"Hush. Don't you know this is a public space?"

Instead of giving the snarky retort on the tip of her tongue, Serena's teeth bites lightly at her fingertips, watching as her smirk grows and painted lips find the other girl's cheek, wet kisses sliding down jaw to the neck, a low moan muffled by the fingers on her mouth; she feels as the other, free fingers run slowly from collarbones to breast, Serena's back arching lightly as they brush against a nipple but don't come back, instead brushing then against skin exposed by the unbuttoned blouse. The waistband of the joggers follow them as they pass down it, slapping back in place once the fingers let go to continue it's path down a leg.

Teeth nibble the soft spot on the spanish girl's throat just as the running hand grips a knee, pushing the leg up and around her waist just the fingers on the mouth slip inside for complete, body slamming back into books and wood, the shelf rattling against the wall lightly and muffling the moan as her body presses against the blonde's. The hand holding the knee at her waist slids up, leg falling to settle at her hip as the hand moves up a slow path, fingers gripping ass tightly and ripping a loud muffled moan from Serena, eyes closing.

Lips rip away from her neck, surely leaving red and purple marks behind and the italian lifts her head up, the motion making Serena's eyes fly open only to encounter Léone's dark blue ones. The change of color makes her breath hitch, leg clenching around her to push the body even closer as murmured words hit flushed skin:

"Be quiet."

She nods frantically, head banging softly at a book, but the spanish girl barely notices it as her fingers slip out of her mouth, fingertips against her tongue as they go with a pop sound. She only has time to catch enough breath before her own swollen lips are against Sera's, low moans mixing as both tongues met in a slow dance – Sera's breath hitches in the middle of the kiss suddenly, surprised by the touch of the wet fingertips at the center, even if the touch was soft through the underwear - Léo moans lowly against her lips, probably at the feel of the drenched cloth.

Fingertips glide up, pressing the bundle of nerves through the fabric - she groans as the only knee keeping the blonde girl up buckles suddenly, Sera's hands gripping her shoulders tightly and a surprised squeal escaping, and the Italian's other hand grips the leg tightly once again, pulling the knee once again up to her waist and then pushing the spanish girl up again against the wooden rattling shelf. Sera feels, still startled, as the italian shoves her tongue inside her mouth and the fingers slip inside the underwear, air escaping the blonde once again as they enter her suddenly, no ceremony, Sera's own fingers pulling on Léo's dark locks to push her head back and take a much needed breath. She groans but doesn't bulge, still with her tongue inside the toher girl's mouth and lips roughly against her's - she knows that if she slips just one second, the whole library will hear – it may be the creak of dawn, but secrets never last long in _REGNE'S_ hallways (and God forbids if people hear that _Léone Beneventi_ fucked _Serena Barzán's_ brains out).

The italian grunts as the blonde keeps trying to push her back as her fingers push even more deeper than before moans stopping at Serena's throat and chest, whimpers coming out against her lips instead - the shelf rattles as she slams the spanish girl's body against it when she pulls again and a startled, muffled gasp slip inside her mouth, hands falling to her shoulders once again, giving up on pushing her away.

The fingers on Serena's leg tightens, and she knows, at the back of her hazy mind, that Léone is telling her hurry up, the fingers inside her adding one up and getting deeper, curling, heel of her hand bumping against clit and fingers stretching, going harder, deeper, harder, _harder_ , _harder_ , until Serena's back arches into her, eyes rolling back into her skull and head bangs against books, and everything feels to be clenching and turning, spamming, and not even the tongue down her throat keeps the loud moan down.


End file.
